Its Not Over Yet , Not By a Long Shot
by timecake
Summary: It's set after the Season 2 finale just before Jude heads off on tour with SME. She's heartbroken after Tommy took off but she what she does'nt know is that the worst is yet to come.Please read and review and be honest : Criticism makes writers stronger.
1. The Morning After

Disclaimer : I do not own Instant Star, Or Any of It's Characters including : Jude Harrison, Tommy Quincy, Kwest, Sadie Harrison, Spiederman Mind Explosion, Darius Mills, Portia Mills E.T.C, I also do not own any of The Instant Star/Alexz Johnson lyrics

Author Speak: Please read and review + Daydreams and Dreams are written in bold and italics

Jude clutched the magazine happily as she re-read the words: Sophomore Album - Jude Harrison #1. She walked into G Major a smile stretching from one side of her face to the other, Sadie was sitting at reception filling out some forms while Jamie stood there looking increasingly annoyed. "Look Miss Princess, I know it might be hard for your narrow brain to comprehend but I need those figures for Liam in 20 minutes or else my job is history". Sadie looked up long enough to give Jamie a withering look and retort "What am I now? Your Slave, There's the filing cabinet, get them yourself". Jamie muttered something that Jude couldn't hear while he rummaged in the cabinet but Sadie heard him alright and he earned a sharp poke in the back for it, "OW, What's wrong with you Psycho Barbie" complained Jamie and this again earned him an injury from Sadie: a swift kick in the shins with her metal heeled boots. Jude put her hand over her mouth to suppress her giggles as she walked down to Studio A but she stopped dead at the door: Liam was in the studio shaking hands with a tall, blonde guy in a suit who could only be her new producer. Suddenly the happiness that Jude had inside her evaporated, she felt like her chest was being crushed and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Seeing Liam with that Producer guy only brought back the harsh realisation that Tommy may never come back. Liam's voice brought Jude out of her thoughts and back to reality. "Jude I would like you to meet Jones Darenshawe, He will be your temporary producer until Mr Quincy sees fit to return". Willing herself not to cry, Jude dragged her eyes up to meet those of the tall producer and gave him what she hoped to be a sincere smile. "Nice to meet you Mr Darenshawe" Jude said politely extending her hand, He took it and shook it warmly "Call me Jones, It's a pleasure to meet the one and only Jude Harrison and to be working with you is such an honour". Jude felt a slight blush creep up into her pale cheeks and was extremely thankful when Liam took him off to his office to complete some paperwork. Jude sighed and sank into a nearby sofa, her head still fuzzy from her hangover. In the distance Jude could see Sadie and Jamie bickering like cat and dog, Liam stepped out of his office and quelled the dispute with a single comment "Mr Andrews? I need those figures now". They ceased fighting immediately and Sadie went back to filling out form after form and Jamie scurried to Liam's office, a light brown file clasped in his grasp. Jude chuckled and laid her head down on the plush coffee coloured leather and drifted off to sleep

_**It was the night of her Sweet Sixteen party at G Major, lighting flashed overhead as Jude stood weeping on a metal fire escape outside , She had just had her heart broken by Shay revealing that he had cheated on her on tour with Eden of all people. She was soaked through, her hair was matted and tangled , her make up was running and her beautiful green silk dress was all but ruined, but she didn't care, she just kept on sobbing her heart out. The sound of the fire escape door opening penetrated her crying and Tommy came down beside her, Jude looked up at him "Go ahead tell me 'I told you so'". Tommy didn't respond he just took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders, a bolt of lightening flashed overhead and thunder rumbled around them. Tommy leaned on the sodden fire escape "For what it's worth, Shay's a kid and an idiot and he made the wrong choice"; Jude sniffed "That's not worth much coming from you". Tommy drew back looking hurt "What's that supposed to mean?" Jude bent her head "I'm so tired of falling for guys that don't fall back, It hurts". "Jude-" Tommy began but Jude cut him off "You all say the nicest things 'You're so great, You're so nice but none of you wanna date me" Jude turned to look angrily at Tommy "So you wanna help me Tommy, Tell me What I do wrong , Why I'm so easy to give up and maybe I can fix it". Tommy turned around to face her "You … are …. asking …. the … wrong … guy" and pulled her forcefully into a long kiss. They pulled back after a few minutes staring at each other. This tender moment was interrupted by the fire escape door opening and some people peering outside, Jude and Tommy started, the people went back indoors. Tommy stood back from Jude "You should go Jude". "Tommy don't -" pleaded Jude, "I'll see you inside okay, just go" Tommy responded. This last sentence reverberated sounding like a mantra "I'll see you inside okay just go". **It was broken by a voice saying _'JUDE, JUDE, WAKE UP, JUDE, WAKE UP'

Jude opened her eyes to see Sadie standing over her. "Wha- ?" she said groggily, Sadie looked impatient "Jude you've been asleep for two hours, Liam says you might as well go home". Jude got up rubbing her head "No it's okay, um Sadie is Studio A free?". Sadie flicked her long blonde hair out of her eyes "Hang on, I'll check for you but I'm pretty sure it's free for the rest of the day" She strode over to the reception desk and consulted the clipboard labelled: 'Studio A'. "Yep it's free, do want me to ask Kwest to set up the mic for you?". Jude grabbed her backpack "No I can set it up myself, I have seen Tommy do it a million times" She swallowed the lump in her throat forcing herself not to think about him. "Oh did I leave my acoustic here?" Sadie looked annoyed at being took away from her heavy workload but she went without complaint to Studio C we they stored everybody's instruments. She came back holding a beautiful worn acoustic with a threadbare brown suede strap. "The only acoustic in there was Tommy's old one", Jude's heart skipped a beat as she took the familiar guitar from Sadie. "He used this when we were recording at the farm" she said softly, Sadie who was rifting through a sheaf of spreadsheets ignored Jude as she searched hastily. "Later Sadie" Jude left her sister in hall and entered the heaven that was her studio but heaven was missing a crucial angel. Jude expertly set up the equipment even though she had never done it before but since she had seen Tommy do it a million times over in late night recording sessions, she was sure that she could do it in her sleep. Jude rummaged in the cupboards looking for a empty reel and found a file labelled : Songs. The untidy scrawl on the label hollered at Jude's heart and twanged at it's strings. Even his chaotic handwriting made her heart ache for him. She lowered herself into a squashy leather beanbag of Tommy's. It still smelled of his aftershave, Jude stopped for a moment and inhaled the comforting smell before opening the file. As she flipped through the pages of the file, every song they had ever worked on sprang out at her in a hurtful torrent. She slammed the file shut and threw it across the room and then sank down to the floor dissolving in tears. For what seemed like hours Jude sat there huge sobs racking her body like in her dream but this time there would be no Tommy to come and comfort her.


	2. A Not So Normal Night At The Studio

Disclaimer : I do not own Instant Star, Or Any of It's Characters including : Jude Harrison, Tommy Quincy, Kwest, Sadie Harrison, Spiederman Mind Explosion, Darius Mills, Portia Mills E.T.C, I also do not own any of The Instant Star/Alexz Johnson lyrics

Author Note: Please Read and Review + Daydreams and Dreams and Flashbacks are written in **_bold italics _**

And lyrics have o0o's before and after them

Jude had been sitting in Studio A sobbing her heart away for at least 2 hours. The sobbing subsided to throaty sniffs and Jude shakily stood up and wiped her red puffy eyes. She grabbed the guitar and fiddled about with the equipment; turning the mic on, putting in a new reel and so on. Jude labelled the reel 'Jude's Mix'. She went into the recording area, put on her headphones, strummed a few chords on the guitar and began to sing:

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cos he's frozen, under an ocean of ice,

He lets me walk bare beneath his moon at night.

He's frozen; he shields my eyes from the sun.

The great believer doesn't believe anyone,

His ice age is melting away ……

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jude smiled through her tears and when into the studio and flicked the reel off. She played it back and was amazed at how the sadness in her voice made the song sound great. Kwest came in as she was playing it for the tenth time, "Wow you've made it your own" he commented. Jude beamed "Thanks"; Kwest fiddled with a few buttons on the reel "You want it on a cd?" Jude nodded "Okay come back tomorrow and I'll have it ready for you". Jude sprang up and planted a kiss on Kwest's cheek "You rock Kwest" and grabbed her bag and guitar and dashed out into the hall practically floating on air. She was brought crashing back down by the sight of Sadie behind stacks upon stacks of paper at her desk.

"Okay didn't you used have a desk instead of a paper fort" she joked. Sadie glared at Jude and threw her hands up in the air "Oh ha ha very funny Jude, As you probably can see I'm completely swamped" Sadie grabbed a bunch of papers and began sorting them into even more stacks "I have all these to sort, put into envelopes and post before 9 am tomorrow, I have to e-mail twenty-six people to remind them that you're press conference has been postponed till next week, I have to type up sixty spreadsheets for Patsy's new demo and post them, I also have to organise Liam's and Darius's filing cabinets, and to top it off I have a business dinner with Liam in under an hour with some French music execs" Jude skirted around the paper explosion and took Sadie by the arms and propelled her to the door "Don't worry I'll handle it, You just go home take a long hot soak in the tub and choose something to wear that will floor the execs". Sadie stopped and enveloped her sister in a huge hug, nearly knocking her over.

"Thanks a million Jude" she called as she dashed out the door. Jude turned to the mountain of paper and groaned. Four hours later she filed the last file and sank exhausted into the nearest chair. The mounds of papers were now inside envelopes which were neatly stacked beside the computer, Beside them were the sixty spreadsheets also stacked neatly, The two shambolic filing cabinets which belonged to Liam and Darius now sat as neat as pin. Jude clicked onto the computer and found twenty-six replies to the e-mails that she had sent earlier. Jude felt exceedingly pleased with herself; she yawned and pulled on her jacket just as her cell phone beeped.

Stifling another yawn Jude flipped her cell phone open to read the message: 'JUDE I 4GOT 2 TELL U, I NEED U 2 CLEAR OUT TOMMYS OFFICE ASAP, PLZ LUV SADIE'. Jude slammed her phone shut and sat down thinking at top speed 'Okay no-one else is here that you can ask to do it so pull yourself together Harrison and just get in and get out".

Jude walked at a snail's pace to Tommy's office and paused at the door with her hand on the doorknob. Jude inhaled deeply steeling herself and pushed the door open. The casually decorated office looked comfy and lived in; files were strewn over the desk. Two framed photos sat on top of his computer screen: One was of Tommy standing beside his Viper with a silly smile on his face and his arms outstretched and the other was of Tommy giving her a piggyback ride. Jude giggled and took the photo in her hands 'Kwest must've taken this when we were recording 'Not Standing Around'. Surprisingly this photo made Jude feel a little better instead of making her sad. She spent the next hour clearing out Tommy's office. Jude was down to the last drawer full of junk 'God I never knew he was such a pack rat' she thought as she tipped the drawers contents out onto the floor, a crumpled newspaper clipping caught her eye: It was the photo that was in Talk National, the one of them at the lake.

Now this floored Jude. 'Why'd he keep this' she wondered as she threw the drawers contents into the box. A wadded up ball of paper was lying below his desk. Jude sat down and smoothed it out. She scanned the page quickly it read:

Surname: Quincy

Forename: Tommy

Credit Card No: 345-678-098

Flight Time: 1100

Flight Destination: Montana

Ticket: Adult

Quantity - 1

Vehicle Hire: Yes/No

License Plate: Montana - 23T.A2Q8

Jude stared at the paper for a few seconds in disbelief before stuffing it in her pocket and grabbing the box and rushing out the door. She dumped the box in Studio C and ran around in a frenzy; turning lights off and shutting everything down for the night. Grabbing her things from Sadie's desk she fumbled in her pocket trying to find the right key to lock the place up. "Aha" Jude crowed triumphantly and with a flourish locked G Major up and ran past the security guard tossing him the keys. She stopped panting at her car. She flipped up her cell phone and jabbed in a number "Jamie? …. Yes I know It's 3 am but this is urgent I need you and Speed to meet me at my house in an hour and bring an overnight bag …….. We're going on a road trip".

Okay I know this chapter was a little bit boring, what with no drama or anything but we needed an info chapter so Jude could get info on where Tommy was at but please R&R and please feel free to criticize it makes me as a writer stronger, It's gonna get a lot more, lets say interesting in the next few chapters so please watch out for updates!

And thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter. Good karma to you all!


	3. Lies Told, Blood Spilt And A Mixed CD

Disclaimer : I do not own Instant Star, Or Any of It's Characters including : Jude Harrison, Tommy Quincy, Kwest, Sadie Harrison, Spiederman Mind Explosion, Darius Mills, Portia Mills E.T.C, I also do not own any of The Instant Star/Alexz Johnson lyrics

Author Note: Please Read and Review + Daydreams and Dreams and Flashbacks are written in **_bold italics _**

And lyrics have o0o's before and after them

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jude sat on her front porch tapping her foot impatiently. Her head was spinning at was she was about to do. 'Okay Jude, This is crazy but you have to find him even if that means flying outta the country'. She jumped up at the sound of a car pulling into her street. Expecting to see Jamie's beat up old car with him and Speed in the front, she was puzzled when a black stretch limo pulled up in front of the house. The door opened and Sadie emerged in a slinky black cocktail dress. "Thanks Liam" Sadie called slamming the door shut and starting up the path but was stopped by Jude. "Jude what are you doing" She said glancing at Jude's overstuffed backpack. "Erm well …." Jude faltered trying to think of a plausible excuse. But thankfully Jamie chose this exact moment to come spluttering and chugging up the drive. The car wheezed to a stop and billowed masses of thick black smoke from under the hood. Jamie jumped out and dashed to the front the car and pulled the hood up causing even more dense black smoke to swirl out. Speed also sprang out "God Andrews Ever heard of a tune-up" he grinned. Jamie gave him a withering look and disappeared back under the hood which was still choking out copious amounts of smoke. Sadie stood back from the offending onslaught of smoke "OKAY ANDREWS SOME OF ARE ACTUALLY WEARING DESIGNER CLOTHES HERE" she shouted at Jamie.

"Yeah my designer clothes Sadie" Jude who had just noticed what Sadie was wearing interjected, Sadie looked extremely uncomfortable "Well all my halfway decent clothes are at the dry-cleaners and …… well all the party clothes Portia gave you where just sitting in your closet so I just borrowed this dress and those diamante black sandals" she finished sheepishly. Before Jude could say anything Speed came over "Okay Dude what's this about a road trip to Montana?". Jude cringed and gave Speed a swift kick "You and your big mouth Spiederman", Sadie had her arms folded and was clicking her heel against the sidewalk in a manner that said 'Explain ?'. Now it was Jude's turn to look uncomfortable "I found this in Tommy's office" she said extending the piece of paper "And I'm going to find him". Sadie took a few moments to process all this in her mind and then she calmly went and sat down on the porch step. Jude and Speed exchanged shocked looks, Jude was sure that she was going to start screaming at her saying how stupid it was and that she was crazy. It was Speed who broke the unnerving silence "So we're going to Montana to find Mr Grouchy Producer Guy who abandoned you on the night of your Album release party and caused you to go off the deep end and go AWOL?" Jude nodded "Well that's not the way I would describe him but yeah that pretty much sums it up". Sadie who had been silent for the last few minutes all of a sudden leapt up and ran into the house. Jude stared after her sister in bewilderment. Jamie came over to join Speed and Jude on the porch wiping grime off his face "It's officially dead" he lamented "Gone to the Big Scrap Yard in The Sky". Jude hoisted her backpack onto her back "It's okay we can get a cab to the airport and I've already arranged for a rental car to be waiting for us at the airport when we land". Jamie held up his hands "Wait Jude from what I gathered when I was under the hood of my now deceased car , You're making a mistake chasing Tommy to Montana". Jude adjusted her backpack straps and answered without looking Jamie in the eye "I don't care …….. I've gotta find him".

Just then Sadie came out of the house dressed in her jeans, sneakers and sweatshirt , lugging her backpack behind her. Jude gaped at her sister "Sadie I -" she began but Sadie cut her off "Save it Jude, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not and here take this" She chucked her backpack at Jamie and Speed who both caught it and were floored by it's tremendous weight. Speed groaned underneath Jamie as he attempted to push him off, Jamie was also trying to push the backpack off his stomach "Hey Barbie have you packed Ken's corpse in this or what" he gasped. Speed grunted in agreement. Sadie locked the door and turned to Jude "I couldn't care less where Tommy is but I do care about you Jude and don't you think for one minute that I'm letting you fly out of the country with just these two losers for supervision" Jude engulfed her sister in a massive hug. Sadie pushed Jude off laughing and pulled the backpack off Jamie's abdomen. "Oooff" He groaned and massaged his stomach. From underneath him came a muffled cry "DUDE GET OFF ME!".

"Oops" Jamie sprang up and pulled Speed to his feet gushing apologies . Jude was leaning against the porch , gasping for breath because she was laughing so hard. "You guys are the biggest bunch of nuts ever you know that?" she wheezed. Speed bowed dramatically and curtsied "And proud of it milady". Sadie walked over to Jamie's car and nudged the bumper with a disdainful look "Okay Rule number one of this little excursion : Do as I say when I say it, Rule Number Two: We're taking my car to the airport not this heap that you call a car, Rule Number Three: If you two annoy me in any way I reserve the right to hurt you in any way I see fit got it?" Sadie ended this tirade with a look that plainly suggested that there was only one acceptable answer. Jamie nodded meekly while Speed saluted but when Sadie went into the garage they made a face at her retreating back. "I saw that !" she called. Speed and Jamie stared at each other dumfounded. Jude suppressing another fit of giggles and put an arm around each of the boy's shoulders. "In answer to what you're probably thinking : Yes she does have eyes and ears everywhere".

Twenty minutes later they pulled into the G Major parking lot and they piled out discussing heatedly what they were going to tell Darius and Liam. "Okay it has to be good, Maybe Jude could cry?" suggested Speed, "Why do I have to cry" asked Jude . "Cos if you cry It'll make them feel all uncomfortable and they'll have to bend to our will mwhahahaha" Speed cackled evilly. "Or we could just tell them that we're taking a weeks vacation before the tour" Sadie pointed out. "That could work" replied Speed looking dejected. They were met by a pungent stench of Drakker Noir as soon as they entered the building . Jude took one look at Sadie and shot up the stairs like a bullet. "JUDE" called Jamie followed by him giving chase up the stairs after. Speed looked a Sadie a puzzled expression on his face "Okay whats up with Jude ? Does this stinky cologne make her brain dissolve or something ?". Sadie turned to Speed with an expression so ugly that it would make a warty old witch look pretty, "There's only one guy Jude knows who wears that disgusting odour and that guy happens to be a uber -famous rapper who broke her heart into a million pieces on national TV". "Shay" Speed's normally cheerful face contorted with rage and he and Sadie ran up the stairs.

Jude burst through the doors of Darius's office with the elegance of a stampeding rhino. A startled Darius, Portia and Shay looked up from where they were sitting. "Jude honey, calm down okay" said Portia and she stood up and wrapped her arm around Jude. Darius stood up "Shay, I think you should go". Shay stood also "Wait Uncle D, Just let me pitch the idea to her" Darius shook his head "Its no good Shay you know she won't go for it". "Okay if you're talking about me, She has a name and I'm standing right here so ask me?" interjected Jude and folded her arms waiting for whatever the jerk had to say. Shay turned to face Jude "Jude when we did that duet it rocked the music world -" Jude cut him off "Yeah I remember but I also remember after that duet you broke my heart and ruined my sixteenth birthday party or maybe that slipped your smallish mind". Shay looked downtrodden "Yeah I know I hurt you bad but I've got a great idea for a song and I was hoping that we could duet again?". Surprisingly Jude laughed but it wasn't a happy laugh it was a chilling laugh. She walked over to Shay and leaned in until they were almost nose to nose, "It'll be a cold day in hell before we ever duet again ". Suddenly the door burst open and Eden stepped into the room looking as Barbie-ish as ever wearing a pink minidress and a long pink fur coat. "Oh if it isn't Billy Bling's Barbie entourage" remarked Jude as Eden swept over to Shay's side. "Oh little Judie still making sad little oh-the-world-is-so-sucky records?" Eden smiled malignantly, Jude smiled "No actually little Judie is making No 1's or haven't you seen today's Talk National?" Jude chucked the magazine at Eden who scanned it with an unimpressed shrug "So the bad attitude school grunge girl thing sells ? Who knew ?" she mocked sarcastically "At least I can hold onto a boyfriend whenever I have one". Jude lunged at her but was held back by Portia "Well at least I can get my own boyfriend unlike you who has to steal a guy from another girl" Jude fired at her. "Oh but you can't keep a man, didn't Tommy Q run for the hills the minute you began to show interest in him" sniped Eden

Anger seeped up into Jude's brain and began pulsing around her body, paralysing every rational bone her only thought was to hurt Eden as much as possible. She wrenched her self from Portia's grip and punched Eden so hard that it floored her. "I hope I knocked your nose back into shape" remarked Jude as Shay and T-Bone both ran to Eden's side but Eden leapt straight back up and squared up to Jude "You just made a big mistake grunge girl", Jude smirked "Bring it on Barbie". Eden suddenly yanked Jude's hair and started pulling like a woman possessed. Jude retaliated by jerking herself free of Eden's grasp and smacking her around her fake-baked face. Speed and Jamie came running in and tried to restrain Jude and Shay and T-Bone were also trying to subdue Eden but with little success because this was a full-fledged cat-fight. Eden flew at Jude punching kicking and scraping but Jude had the upper hand and floored her with a well aimed kick. "SECURITY" hollered Darius and two intimidating burly guys in uniform came charging in and seized Eden and dragged her out kicking and screaming. Jude had several long scratches running the length of her left cheek while around her mouth and right cheek were red and bruised, her nose was bleeding heavily, her right hand was bruised and three of her knuckles were split and bleeding. "Uncle D , I'd advise you to control your kid here, she isn't housetrained yet" Shay smirked. "Well I'd advise you to put your frizzy haired poodle on a leash" commented Sadie as she came in with the first aid kit "Because if you don't the dog warden might put her back where she belongs , in the pound".

Jamie snorted with laughter as he applied antiseptic to Jude's battered hand. Portia stepped forward "Shay I think you'd better go and see to Eden" she suggested tactfully. "I'm not the one who's gonna leave Aunt Portia" Shay pointed at Jude. Jude stared at him in disbelief "What ?". "Blood's thicker than water Jude" sneered Shay, Darius stood up and forcefully took him by the arm and propelled him toward the door "Maybe but in this case I'm making an exception Shay-Shay" and he threw him out and motioned to the security guards with disgust "Get him outta here". Speed side-stepped the struggle that was going on between Shay and the burly brothers and neatly stepped in and closed the door behind him, He gave Jude an ice-pack which she gratefully took and slapped against her bruised jaw. Sadie cleared her throat confidently "Darius we came here to ask you for a week off before the tour so Jude can have a break from all the drama and judging by today's performance she needs it badly". Darius looked thoughtful for a moment "Yeah" he said finally "You could do with a break but you two ain't going without supervision" He pointed at Jamie and Speed "You two go and keep and eye on them, Now I got to go and phone Liam and tell him we might need some legal advice" and he left. Jude stood up and stared after him "Legal advice?".

Her question hung in the air until Portia waved it off "It's just a precaution because Darius knows how hot-headed Shay can be" She came over and squeezed Jude's hand "Hey don't look so worried honey, So where you guys going anyway?". "Europe, To a health spa in Rome" piped up Sadie "I spent a few days there last summer and it was like heaven". Portia gave Jamie and Speed a quizzical look "And you guys are happy to be going to a girly health spa ?". Speed smiled mischievously "Oh yes because where there is a health spa , there is an outdoor swimming pool chock full of Italian babes in bikinis just waiting to be charmed by a famous lead guitarist". Jamie rolled his eyes at Speed "And since I'm in a perfectly happy relationship with Patsy, I'll be on my laptop most of the time checking my messages and beating Japanese dorks at online checkers". Portia laughed "Also there's the fact that Patsy would probably break every bone in your body if you so much as look at another girl". Jude smiled and gave Portia a huge hug "Sorry but we gotta jet, our plane leaves in an hour". They all shouted goodbyes as they scrambled down the stairs. Jude ran into the parking lot and breathed a great big sigh of relief "You guys are so good at lying, I seriously don't know how you do it". Sadie chuckled "Practice Jude, Lots of practice". Speed did a handstand and pulled a comical face which had them all falling over laughing. "I gotta call Patsy and tell her what's happening" Jamie flipped up his cell and walked away dialling Patsy's number waiting for her to pick up so he could explain the whole weird situation to her. "Jude", they turned to see to Kwest standing at the entrance to G Major with a mixed cd in his hand. "Kwest" Jude ran over and gave him a hug "Sorry I didn't say goodbye, I didn't think you were in yet". "Yeah I came in early to set up the studio for some new alternative punk band that Liam has coming in for a demo but it looks like you took a detour through a battlefield to get here, What happened ?" He examined Jude's face wincing. Jude grimaced "Eden happened but don't ask for details, I'm sure you'll hear all about it when Liam gets back". Sadie and Speed were already in the car and they had Jude's sophomore album turned up full blast.

Jude laughed "Later Kwest, See you when I get back and maybe we could convince Liam to let you be my producer". Kwest smiled "Later Jude" and tossed her the cd labelled 'Frozen'. Jude ran to the car and jumped into an argument between Speed and Sadie. "I want to listen to White Lines, it's my fave", Speed shook his head "Nuh-uh we are not listening to some romantic mush, Let's listen to My Sweet Time". Before Sadie could open her mouth Jude interjected "Actually Sadie I agree with Speed, I need to listen to something that's gonna get me pumped not all mushy". Sadie rolled her eyes and pressed a button and the opening notes of 'My Sweet Time' filled the car. Jamie jumped in and explained that Patsy wished them the best of luck but also that he was dead because he woke her up so early. Jude grinned and began singing along with the song

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Late at night hear the song spinnin on my head  
Heaven knows I cant sleep it off  
Im thinkin 'bout all my stuff missing my own bed  
And all my friends but its too late to call  
Hangin out all day at the Holiday Inn  
Waitin's such a drag until the band kicks in

I don't know where the next road goes but I feel the wheels roll down below me  
Take my sweet time  
gettin in back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be baby  
Take my sweet time  
But I'll be home again  
In my own sweet time

Callin out every night and it feels so good  
How it works is a mystery  
But I believe in my heart Im doin what I should  
With all these lost souls followin  
Waitin all day until lets begin  
I love how it feels when the band kicks in

I don't know where the next road goes but I feel the wheels roll down below me  
Take my sweet time  
Gettin in back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be baby  
Take my sweet time  
But I'll be home again  
In my own sweet time yeah  
Maybe when this is over I'll understand  
What I've got right here in my hands yeah  
Maybe I  
I'll ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
I don't know where the next road goes but I feel the wheels roll down below me  
Take my sweet time  
Im gettin in back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Throught the night to where I wanna be baby  
Take my sweet time  
I'll be home again  
In my own sweet Time yeah yeah.. In my own sweet time  
yeah yeah  
In my own sweet time yeah

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

By the time the song finished they were on the road to the airport. Jude laid her head on her knees and thought about Tommy and what was going to happen when they got to Montana. She didn't know and she wasn't prepared for what fate was gonna throw her way but one thought stuck in her mind like a song repeatedly skipping : 'I gotta find him I love him and I gotta know if he loves me back'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys I gave you lots of drama in this chapter. I especially loved writing the fighting bits because we all know that Jude could kick Eden's ass any day of the week.

I'll update A.S.A.P so keep checking back !

Thanks to all the people who reviewed !

…: Good Karma To You All :…


	4. Antics At The Airport

Disclaimer : I do not own Instant Star, Or Any of It's Characters including : Jude Harrison, Tommy Quincy, Kwest, Sadie Harrison, Spiederman Mind Explosion, Darius Mills, Portia Mills E.T.C, I also do not own any of The Instant Star/Alexz Johnson lyrics

Author Note: Please Read and Review + Daydreams and Dreams and Flashbacks are written in **_bold italics _**

And lyrics have o0o's before and after them

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They pulled up outside the airport and Jude, Jamie and Speed climbed out. While Speed and Jamie struggled with the luggage, Jude thinking about the enormity of the situation she was about to put herself in but immediately reproached herself 'You know you're doing the right thing Jude'. Jamie came staggering over the weight of Sadie's backpack 'God she really has packed Ken's corpse hasn't she, we're travelling with a homicidal maniac" he joked and straightened up and slung an arm around her shoulders "Having second thoughts?". Jude smiled up at Jamie "No cos I wanna find him and kick his butt for leaving me". Jamie laughed and returned to his struggle with Sadie's heavy luggage. Sadie came back from parking the car, twirling the keys in one hand and had her cell phone in the other, texting away. Speed came over heaving his, Jude and Jamie's bag's "Probably checking her daily hair tip : How to Flip with Zip" he mocked, pretending to flip his hair. Jude cracked up and took her backpack from Speed and hoisted it onto her back. "Sadie we've got a flight to catch and Jamie is rupturing his spleen trying to haul that monstrosity you call a backpack" she called . Sadie snapped her cell shut and strolled over casually to where Jamie was trying in vain to hoist the backpack a few centimetres of the ground. "How the hell did you cart this thing around Europe for two months". Sadie grabbed a strap and effortlessly lifted the backpack , "It's called having muscle Andrews maybe you should get some" she chuckled and sashayed into the airport thus attracting a lot of attention. Jamie stared after her in absolute disbelief.

Speed rolled his eyes heavenward and chucked Jamie's backpack at him knocking him out of his stupor. He fumbled with his backpack muttering darkly. Jude took a deep breath and strode into the airport determinedly. She caught sight of Sadie going up an escalator and ran hell for leather trying to catch up with her. Jude weaved in and out of the crowds and jumped over a luggage cart and landed at the foot of the escalator. She leapt on and tapped her fingers impatiently on the handrail waiting to get to the top. "Whoa Jude what's the rush" she thought "You've got the whole flight to think about what you're gonna say to him". After what seemed an eternity to Jude the escalator finally reached the top. She ran swiftly through the crowds trying to get a glimpse of her sister's shiny blonde head. Jude finally caught up with her at the queue for the Check In desk. Sadie had her cell out again and was texting at lightning speed , her thumb going stab, stab on the phone's keypad. "God someone must love you" observed Jude. "I'm trying to rearrange my meetings this week and failing dismally at doing so" replied Sadie without taking her eyes of the tiny screen of her cell phone. All of a sudden Speed and Jamie came skidding and gasping to a halt beside them. Jamie gestured at Jude wheezing but no words came out of his mouth. Speed clutched his side panting "Boy….You…. Run….Fast". Jude chuckled and ruffled Speed's fair mop of hair "Aw did I run too fast for you ickle boys to keep up". Speed swatted her hand away and grabbed her and started tickling her like mad. Jude squealed with mirth "Okay….okay I surrender …. I surrender !". Speed ceased tickling her and stepped back and bowed "I crown myself the …. Uh", He stopped trying to think of a title he could give himself then his face lit up "I crown myself the Tickling King and all small blonde rock stars must grovel at my feet".

Jude snorted with laughter as she stepped up to the desk "Four First class tickets to Montana please?". "Single or return?" The clerk enquired. Jude thought for a moment and then firmly said "Single". The clerk typed this into the computer. "The next flight to Montana leaves in twenty minutes at Gate 15 and I'm afraid you will have to pay an extra charge as seating is limited in the First Class section". "No problem" Jude extended her credit card and the clerk ran it through and Jude signed the slip of paper that the clerk gave her. The clerk printed out the tickets and handed them to Jude "Here are your tickets and thank you for flying with Canadian Airlines". Jude grasped the tickets tightly and checked her watch, they had just fifteen minutes to get to the gate. She turned to the others "Okay guys plane leaves in fifteen minutes and believe me I'm gonna be on it so if you fall behind you stay behind cos' I'll keep on running". Sadie raised her eyebrows "Okay Private Jude dispense with the drama already, Jamie and I will get the luggage checked in while you and Speed run for the plane it'll be quicker that way". The rest nodded their approval and they split up, Speed and Jude heading for Gate 15 and Sadie and Jamie for the luggage check in. Jude and Speed sprinted to the gate and stood in the line but when it came for Jude to give her ticket to the clerk she froze. Speed poked her in the back "Jude …. Jude give the dude your ticket".

Jude turned to him her face was ghostly pale "I can't do it Speed …. What the hell I am I supposed to say to the guy, Hey remember me I'm the artist who you abandoned on the night of her album release party and oh yeah and whose heart you broke into a million pieces when you drove off without so much as a goodbye!" Speed grabbed Jude's face and tilted it up so she was staring right at him "Yeah say that and let rip at him for deserting you, Let all your anger out and get it out of your system and then you and him can work it out" Jude stared at him "Since when are you a big fan of me and Tommy working things out, I thought you wanted him to stay well out of the picture". A glimmer of a smile passed across Speed's face "I couldn't care less if Lord Squinty Frown took a short walk off a cliff but you're my friend Jude and when you're happy I'm happy even if that means Mr Grouchy is our producer again instead of King Kwest". Jude hugged him and then pulled back "Lord Squinty Frown, King Kwest?" she asked him puzzled. Speed shrugged sheepishly and then curtsied "You're private jet awaits Lady Harrison but alas some commoners have made their way onto your luxury jet, Will you be able to bear sharing with them ?". Jude smiled and took Speed's hand "I shall be to bear everything only if you're right beside me telling me to go for it". Speed squeezed her hand "I'm not going anywhere". "Last Call Flight 581 to Montana" blared over the intercom.

Sadie and Jamie came barrelling toward them "Sorry we're late" apologized Jamie "The security guard had to dismantle Princess Polly's backpack to see what was making the scanner go off and it was her spare house keys shoved right at the bottom below mounds upon mounds of clothes and hair styling products". Sadie shot him a look so evil that it sent a tingle up Jude's spine. Before Sadie could spit her vitriol into the already tense atmosphere Jude cut in "They want us to board the plane now". She walked to her seat in first class in a daze and sat down. Speed, Sadie and Jamie came behind her arguing away but Jude just stared out the window hugging her knees to her chest thinking about Tommy and her 17th birthday when they got locked in at The Chrome Cat together. She chuckled at the memory. 'I was so angry at him because I thought he cheated on Sadie but it turned out he never cheated on her and I pushed him into the hot tub and humiliated him for nothing'. Jude sniggered at the hilarity of it all but a dark voice at the back of her mind pushed it's way to the surface and whispered menacingly 'But he was cheating on Sadie in a way because the whole time they were going out he was in love with you'. Jude felt like someone had just knocked the wind out of her 'No' she told the voice 'He never said he loved me, he cared about Sadie'. 'Oh but don't you remember what he said on your birthday?' the dark voice reminded her spitefully. Jude remembered back to the night of her 17th birthday

_**They were locked in a derelict old dusty space beneath Jude's Rehearsal Space. Years ago it had been called The Chrome Cat, a club were artists who were shooting through town would come and perform. Tommy and Jude sat on a sofa surrounded by dozens of twinkling candles casting a soft glowing light across the room. Tommy looked around the room "Sadie and me" he began "We weren't right". Jude stared at him "Why". He gazed at Jude intently "You know exactly why". She held his gaze for a few moments before looking away and saying softly "Yeah".**_

Jude pushed the voice back into the depths of her mind and envisioned locking it in a steel chest and putting twenty locks on it. Her mind drifted to happier times when she and Tommy would stay up late into the night at G Major recording and mixing. Comforted by these memories she drifted off to sleep. Sadie looked over at her slumbering sister and sighed "Oh Jude, I hope he doesn't break your heart like he did mine" she said softly under her breath and reached up into the compartment above their seats and brought down a soft blue blanket which she spread over Jude, tucking her in as if she was a toddler. She glanced at Jude again wondering for the millionth time if this was a good idea or would it result in her little sister getting hurt again. Sadie leaned back into her seat and turned on her walkman. 'Fate had better be on her side' thought Sadie before dozing off with White Lines blaring in her ears

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay read and review and remember feel free to criticise because it makes me as a writer stronger.

Keep checking for updates

Thanks to all who reviewed

…:Good Karma To You All:…

(BTW: I know the 'Tickling King' is lame but I could'nt think of anything better Sorry!)


	5. Hostility At The Hilton

Disclaimer : I do not own Instant Star, Or Any of It's Characters including : Jude Harrison, Tommy Quincy, Kwest, Sadie Harrison, Spiederman Mind Explosion, Darius Mills, Portia Mills E.T.C, I also do not own any of The Instant Star/Alexz Johnson lyrics

Author Note: Please Read and Review + Daydreams and Dreams and Flashbacks are written in **_bold italics _**

And lyrics have o0o's before and after them

Passages from Jude's journal are written in _italics_

**I DO NOT OWN ANY LYRICS FEATURED IN THIS CHAPTER/FANFICTION**

**THEY BELONG TO A RECORD COMPANY/SONGWRITER/ARTIST TYPE PERSON BUT NOT TO ME !**

Authors Note: Hey guys, I've written a pretty long chapter here, it took me 4 days because I kept rewriting it

Please Read and Review and remember I love criticism because it makes me stronger as a writer

I just want to thank the people so far who have given me reviews because I get a nice warm fuzzy feeling inside when I read them (Even the bad ones because they give me ways to improve as a write but there has been no bad ones so far!) and It makes me happy to know that people enjoy my writing

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Jude stood in the middle of the stage in the Vinyl Palace. She wore a white cocktail dress made of crushed silk, her long wavy blonde hair was swept into an elegant side ponytail and on her feet were a pair of white diamante encrusted sandals. There were at least a hundred people crammed inside the building but only one face was visible in the crowd. Tommy stood in the centre of the crowd dressed in his usual attire: Jeans, Sneakers, White Shirt, Sweatshirt and Black leather jacket. He stared straight at Jude, His piercing blue eyes boring into her. Music was playing even though there was no band behind her, she recognised the tune and suddenly a microphone appeared in front of her. Jude looked at Tommy and he gave a nod of his head as if to say 'Go for it girl', she took a deep breath and stepped forward and took the microphone and began to sing:**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I'll try to tell you I've got to get away  
I try to say I need my space  
I got to get some distance in between  
My heart and my head  
I'm on the razor's edge  
I've been here before  
I know the way

White Lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White Lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White Lines  
I'm ready till I'm in your arms  
White Lines will bring me...home

Mmmm, lines are bringing me home

I held you in my arms last night  
I dreamed we were riding on a star  
I kissed you and the sun began to shine  
In dreams I can do anything  
It seems like I'm on my own  
Feels like I'm losing it all

White Lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White Lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White Lines  
I'm ready till I'm in your arms  
White Lines will bring me...

It seems like I've been here before  
I know the way  
Oh, seems like I've been on my own  
So long  
So long

White Lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White Lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White Lines  
I'm ready till I'm in your arms  
White Lines will bring me...home  
home  
home  
home  
home

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**She finished singing and looked to see Tommy's reaction. He was smiling. Jude ran from the stage and to his side where he took her in his arms "Perfect just like you" he said stroking her cheek. Jude's eyes brimmed over with tears of happiness "I love you Tommy" she said softly. Suddenly the Vinyl Palace melted away behind them and there was this blinding white light. Tommy backed away from Jude and toward the source of the light echoing loudly "I have to go ….. I don't think I'll be coming back …. Bye". Jude ran after him blindly shouting "No not again, Tommy please come back ……. TOMMY!" **_

"Tommy?" Jude awoke with a jolt with his name on her lips just as the plane touched down in Montana International Airport. She shook her head and peeled the fluffy blue blanket off her 'It was just a dream' she told herself. Beside her lay Sadie sound asleep her walkman still blaring songs from Jude's album. Jude shook her sister gently "Hey Sadie wake up we're here". Sadie blearily opened her eyes and sat up wearily and began packing up her walkman into her white leather slouch bag. Jude leaned into the seats behind and jerked Speed and Jamie awake. Jamie groggily cracked one eye open "Coibygade?" he muttered incoherently while Speed burrowed his head into his pillow moaning "5 more minutes". Jude rolled her eyes and went around to their seats and gave them each a swift smack. Jamie jumped up like a jack-in-the-box and Speed sprang up and fell into a heap on the floor. "OW" they hollered in unison "Knew that would get you both up" remarked Jude smugly. Sadie got up out of her seat and massaged her neck "Ooh my neck hurts". "Join the club, we've got jackets" grumbled Speed from where he lay on the floor.

Twenty minutes later they stood dishevelled in the terminal at the luggage carousel waiting for their backpacks to come into view. Jamie drowsily supported a sleepy Sadie while Speed struggled to remain awake and upright as he kept yawning loudly. Jude stood wide awake slightly apart from the others biting the skin around her thumb her mind working at hyper speed 'Come on, Come on could this be any slower … I need to start looking for Tommy … Where should I start? … The credit card number? … No… The number plate? … No … but wait the rental car desk here in the airport could have the address that Tommy's staying at …!' Jude shot off like a rocket towards the Car Rental desk leaving the other staring sleepily in her wake. She crisscrossed in and out of the crowds, sprinting like mad until she staggered to a stop at the desk. The clerk manning the desk looked up in surprise from her magazine and café mocha. "I need to know the address of the person who rented the car with the number plate: Montana - 23T.A2Q8 please?" asked Jude earnestly. The clerk shook her head "I'm afraid that is confidential information". "But I know the name of the guy that rented the car: Tommy Quincy" pleaded Jude. The clerk typed something into the computer "It says here the address is restricted to blood relatives which means you have to be related to Mr Quincy in order for me to give you the address, its part of the package that Mr Quincy paid for when he booked the flight". Jude thought fast "I'm his sister Portia Quincy, You see I'm supposed to be visiting him but he forgot to give me the address he's staying at and I can't get a hold of him on his cell so I'm pretty stuck" Jude was proud of herself for lying so fluently but crossed her fingers hoping that the clerk believed her. The clerk pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and printed a slip of paper "Here you go Ms Quincy and I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience" she apologized extending the slip of paper. Jude took it and quickly read it: The Balmoral 1066 Cedarwood Road, Helena, Montana. Jude held the piece of paper as carefully as she was handling precious glass. Sadie, Speed and Jamie came sleepily walking each of them dragging their own backpack.

Jude folded her arms "God you lot look like death warmed up, no correction death looks healthier than you lot". Sadie groaned "This is like the worse hangover ever except I didn't have a good time the night before. She groaned again and rubbed her head. "Well it's a good thing I booked us a suite in the Hilton then". Sadie's head snapped up so fast that Jude could have sworn that she heard her neck crack. Speed and Jamie stood mouths hanging open. "The Hilton … Jude tell me you're not joking" Sadie grabbed her sister's hands. Jude smiled "Suite 635, four bedrooms, hot tub in the bathroom, mini bar, room service and lots more". Sadie squealed and her and Speed began doing this comic little dance in a circle. Jamie didn't join in, instead he asked "And how exactly are you paying for a suite that probably costs a thousand dollars a night per person since just two weeks ago you practically went broke?" "I got a great deal online, $5000 for four people for one week and I'm paying for it out of my savings" smiled Jude widely. "Well let's get going to our luxury suite then" grinned Jamie. "Sadie come here" Jude called over to her sister who currently on Speed's back. Speed came over, Sadie giggling on his back "What". Jude stood on tiptoe and spoke quietly so that only she, Jamie and Speed could hear "I need you go to that clerk and say Car for Jude Harrison and she'll tell you that she needs the code that you were given online when you booked it, The code is : DJK098, okay". Sadie slid down off Speed's back "Why can't you go yourself". Jude propelled her sister toward the desk "Just do it I'll explain later". Sadie rolled her eyes but then fastened on what Jude called her 'Persuasive yet Poisonous' smile. Suddenly Jamie's cell started ringing, "Hello?" Jamie jumped "Oh Hi, Darius, yeah we're just … uh in the airport …" he walked away talking while Speed came over to Jude "So are you gonna tell me what is on that piece of paper that you're holding so tight or am I gonna have to tickle it out of you?" Jude bit her lip "It's the address Tommy's staying at and to get it I had to lie to the clerk over there and say that I was Tommy's sister Portia Quincy, that's why I sent Sadie over to get the car keys" she blurted out. Speed whistled "Wow and I thought you had trouble lying to people". "I do but it comes naturally when your as desperate as I am" Jude started biting the skin around her thumb again wondering what the hell she was going to say to him. Sadie came over twirling the keys in her hand "It's in the parking lot, Reg: Montana - 23T.B9W7". They gathered up their stuff and waited for Jamie to come back and then made their way out to the parking lot. For at least an hour they trawled through every section until they found it finally in the last section. A Silver Audi TT Four Seater convertible sat sparkling in the sunlight. They all stared in shock at the car in front of them. "Okay I thought Little Tommy Q's Viper was something" Jamie walked around it "Are you sure it's the right car?" Jude checked the paper "Yes". "Well then let's get going" Speed vaulted into the back seat and stretched out comfortably. "Shotgun" Sadie and Jamie called in unison.

Jude got into the drivers seat and started the engine while Sadie and Jamie began squabbling about who was going to sit in the front. Jude sighed heavily and lay back into her seat. Speed leaned into the front and ruffled Jude's hair "What's up shortie?" Jude swatted his hand away and pointed at Sadie and Jamie who were coming to blows over the coveted front seat. "World War III is what is up and guess what I don't fancy sitting here all day waiting for one of them to blow the other up". Speed laughed "I have a solution" and he leapt into the front seat and sat himself down and beeped the horn to get the bickering Sadie and Jamie's attention. "Come on dudes, Luxury awaits". Sadie pointed at Jamie "I am not sharing the backseat with him, I'll catch some sort of dorky nerdy disease". "You actually think I want to sit beside you, I might catch the Barbie doll plague and turn into Ken" he scoffed. Sadie flipped her hair and looked him up and down "No Ken is better looking than you and he probably has better dress sense". Jamie clicked his fingers "Actually I was wrong you're not like Barbie, You're more plastic than she is". Jude elbowed Speed "Intervention Now! You take him, I'll take her". "Yes ma'm" he saluted and jumped out and stood in between the feuding pair. Jude leapt out as well and joined Speed in attempting to mediate the situation. "Look you guys, I've got a simple solution, Sadie, you and me will sit in the back." "And Jamie and me will sit in the front with me driving of course" said Speed who jumped into the driver's seat. Jude opened the door and pinched Speed on his ear "Drop the wheel Spiederman". She dragged him out of the car by his ear with him whimpering "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow". Jude let go of his ear and he gave her his wounded puppy dog eyes look "No way are you driving this car, not after what happened in your dad's truck" Jude folded her arms "Jamie's driving end of discussion". Sadie got into the back and started listening to her walkman. Jamie got into the drivers seat and started the engine. Speed gave Jude a dirty look but then stuck out his tongue and waggled it at her and vaulted into. Jude laughed and jumped into the back and took out her journal and began doodling idly on the corner. Jamie pulled out of the airport parking lot and instantly got swallowed up in a traffic jam that a group of snails on the sidewalk were passing.

Speed twisted around in his seat "So the Punk Princess got anything new for her senior album?" Jude threw him a glaring look. "Whoa I guess not" Speed looked sympathetic. Jude sunk back into her seat "It's like when he left … all my inspiration and music went with him … I don't know but I've got a serious case of writers block". Speed took her hand and squeezed it "You know what maybe Quincy was your muse". Jude looked away and then answered miserably "I know the stupid jerk is my inspiration … I can't make music without him, its pathetic I know". Speed cocked his head at Jude "You know Quincy might be able to inspire you even though he's missing in action", Jude gave Speed a perplexed look "I mean think about how mad you are at him and let the music flow" Speed winked and turned around and began fiddling with the radio. Jude bit the end of pen thoughtfully, she listened to Jamie rant about the traffic, Speed complain that the radio stations down here were rubbish and Sadie clicking her tongue as she texted away on her cell. Jude stared at the car on the lane beside them; it was a white Hummer just like Tommy's. He drove her, Speed and Jamie home in it after they found her and Tommy locked in together in the place below the rehearsal space. Jude smiled at the memory and then it hit her like a bolt of lightening, a familiar sensation spreading right down from her brain and to her fingers compelling her to write.

_Only Hope_

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again _

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Jude scribbled away at her new song for the hour that it took for them to get to the Hilton. She rewrote it six times and was really pleased with the result. She wrote 'Only Hope' above it and underlined it. They pulled into the Hilton parking lot and they leapt out. Sadie grabbed Jude's hand like an excited toddler and pulled her to the door. When they reached the door Sadie dropped her hand and winked at Jude. She then put on a posh air and walked elegantly up to the door, the doorman opened the door and bowed "Welcome to the Hilton madam", "Thank you" replied Sadie and she disappeared in the door. Jude shook her head and laughed. Speed and Jamie came over beside her "Wow I wonder if the charming Miss Hilton is in residence" Speed raised his eyebrows suggestively which made Jamie and Jude burst out laughing. "We should go in before Sadie runs up a huge bill in spa treatments" Jamie suggested and he went in ahead of them. Jude and Speed stood outside taking it all in. Speed poked Jude playfully "Beam yourself back down blondie". Jude stuck her tongue out at him and walked to the door; the door man bowed again and rang out his greeting. Jude smiled meekly and ducked in the door. "Sup' Dude" saluted Speed "Doesn't your back get sore with all the bow-" but he cut off by Jude roughly pulling him in the door "Speed you are one zany dude" she reprimanded playfully. Speed cracked a silly lopsided smile "It's part of my charm". Jude reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Speed looked at her questionably "Okay what was that for?" Jude shrugged "For being you and being here, supporting me even though you don't like Tommy much". He smiled again but it was a much softer more real smile, "You know I'd do anything for you Harrison" and he kicked her playfully on the butt.

Jude laughed and bounded up to the reception desk. "Hi I'm Jude Harrison and I've booked Suite 635 for the next week" she said as politely as she could because she was trying to suppress a fit of giggles because Speed was making faces at her in the huge gold framed mirror that hung behind the reception desk. The receptionist looked at Jude over the rim of her gold framed glasses and a sneering smile curled her lips "Yes I remember, e-mailed your booking in at ….. Around 4 am this morning", Jude shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably "Yeah , well it was a pretty last minute decision", The snooty receptionist raised her eyebrows and tapped a few keys on the keyboard in front of her "Yes Suite 635 for one week, I will need a credit card, if you have one that is ?". Jude didn't even bother trying to be polite and shoved the plastic card at her 'God what a pretentious patronizing cow, Who the hell does she think she is treating me like a infantile toddler who doesn't know how to tie her shoelaces' fumed Jude silently as the toffee-nosed receptionist ran the card through and Jude struggled to hold her tongue when she looked surprised that it went through. "Excuse me I have to make a phone call and also would you be so kind as to step into the office for a moment" asked the receptionist a haughty smile playing about her wrinkly uneven features. Jude stayed where she was; her arms folded "Why is there a problem with my card?" The receptionist dropped her honeyed voice "Yes in fact there is, this card has a credit limit of twenty thousand dollars and I am frankly at a loss to think of how a mere child like you came about this card". Jude rummaged in bag for a second and produced a copy of her Sophomore album which she thrust underneath the nose of the stuck up receptionist "That's how, I'm Jude Harrison and I'm a rock star from Canada". The receptionist's patronizing smile was now replaced by a look of utter horror as she looked at the CD that lay on the polished mahogany desk "I'm so sorry Miss Harrison" she burbled as she handed the receipt to Jude who was secretly enjoying the snotty cow's dismay "Have you got a pen that I can use ?" asked Jude . The receptionist knocked over the pot of pens that sat behind the desk in her eagerness to please, she turned to Jude her face as red as a tomato and handed her a silver topped green Hilton emblazoned pen. Jude scrawled her signature on the piece of paper and slid it back towards toward the shame faced receptionist who silently passed Jude the keys to their sweet, "Can you get someone to take our luggage up to our suite?" asked Jude and without waiting for an answer turned on her heel and went over to join Speed, Jamie and Sadie at the elevator.

Sadie had a lengthy piece of paper in her hand and was thinking aloud as she ticked various boxes on the sheet "Facial … Massage … Pedicure … Strawberry Back Cleanse … Sauna … Manicure …", Speed was craning his neck to get a good glimpse of the pool and Jamie was on his palm pilot again. Jude jangled the keys to get her companions attention "Sadie please leave at least one box on that list unchecked, Speed quit bending your neck out of shape you can come down and spy on attractive chicks later and Jamie will you get off that damn thing before I chuck it in the pool" instructed Jude forcefully. Sadie looked up from the long sheet of paper and folded it up sheepishly, Speed reluctantly turned his attention back to the others "Killjoy" he ribbed playfully and Jamie pocketed his palm pilot and pressed the button for the lift. They chatted and laughed the whole way up and until they reached the door of their suite. Jude unlocked the door excitedly and they tumbled in. They all stopped dead in their tracks, their jaws hitting the floor in awe. The suite was luxury at its best. They had stepped into a huge foyer which led onto a huge living area complete with a LCD widescreen TV with built in DVD player and recorder, three cream armchairs, two cream love seats, a cream sofa, a mini-fridge stocked to the brim with ice cream, chips, dips and other mouth-watering items and a fully stocked mini-bar. Each of the four bedrooms had a four poster double bed, a LCD TV, state of the art DVD player and an en-suite bathroom.

And the balcony housed the hot-tub which was heart shaped. They all looked at each other and then they bolted. Speed made a beeline to the mini-fridge and began stuffing his face, Jamie made a run and jump and landed on the cream sofa where he stretched out contently and grabbed the remote and began flicking around the channels happily "We've got cable!" , Sadie ran out to the balcony to inspect the hot-tub "Its heart-shaped and so tacky …. I LOVE IT" she called animatedly. Jude ran into the bedroom beside the balcony calling "I bag this one". She dumped her bag on the floor and flopped down on the extremely soft and comfortable four poster bed. She hugged her pillow and burrowed into it. 'Hmm I'm so tired maybe I'll take a nap before going to see Tommy' she thought drowsily into herself but immediately chided herself. Seeing Tommy was her top priority now. Jude slid off the bed and onto the floor and rummaged in her jeans pocket for the precious scrap of paper that held the glue to her broken heart on it. She re-read the address for the fiftieth time that day. Jude imagined herself walking up the driveway and knocking on the door, it opens to Tommy and then ….. BLANK. She couldn't keep one straight scenario in her head; they kept melting into one another. This made her head and heart ache. She longed for Tommy to come in through the door and make everything alright like he always did. Jude thought back to everything bad that had happened to her since she had won Instant Star. Tommy had helped her through everything even though sometimes he was the cause but he always would be there to pull her up of the ground and shove her in the right direction. Jude was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at her door.

"Come in" she called and Speed's smiling face peered around the door "Hey Dude, the bellboy just brought up the luggage so here you go" he threw her back pack on top of the bed but laid her guitar carefully beside it. As a fellow guitarist he knew how sacred the instrument was to her. Jude smiled "Thanks Speed". Speed bowed and bounded out the door to join Jamie in a scuffle for the remote. Jude got up off the floor and made her way into the bathroom 'One nice hot steamy shower should help me think' she thought blissfully as she turned the water on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay this was a long chapter. It started out as 3 pages but extended to 6 because of the lyrics. But that's like 3 or 4 full pages of writing.

Please Read and Review

Remember Me Love Criticism

Thanks to All Who Have Reviewed Already

Also Thanks To Those Who Read My Fanfiction As Well

…: Good Karma To You All:…

Keep Checking Back For Updates


	6. Tortured Tommy Q

Disclaimer : I do not own Instant Star, Or Any of It's Characters including : Jude Harrison, Tommy Quincy, Kwest, Sadie Harrison, Spiederman Mind Explosion, Darius Mills, Portia Mills E.T.C, I also do not own any of The Instant Star/Alexz Johnson lyrics

Author Note:

Sorry I haven't updated in pure yonks but this chapter was outstandingly gruelling to write so I hope you enjoy it.

Please Read and Review + Daydreams and Dreams and Flashbacks are written in **_bold italics _**

And lyrics have o0o's before and after them

Passages from Jude's journal are written in _italics_

**I DO NOT OWN ANY LYRICS FEATURED IN THIS CHAPTER/FANFICTION**

**THEY BELONG TO A RECORD COMPANY/SONGWRITER/ARTIST TYPE PERSON BUT NOT TO ME !**

Authors Note:

Please Read and Review and remember I love criticism because it makes me stronger as a writer

Also I know calling the little girl in Date with The Night, seven years old is a bit of a stretch since she is a bit small but I had to for it to tie in with my plans for the later chapters.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tommy sat in the attic of The Balmoral 1066 Cedarwood Road, Helena, Montana. He paced up and down thinking hard about everything that had happened in the last 72 hours.

His past had come back to haunt him in the form of his father's hired heavy who had came and bundled him off to Montana leaving poor Jude heartbroken. He winced at the memory of the look she had given him after he had said that horrible goodbye to her. He had seen that look before when after he kissed her on her sixteenth birthday and he told her to go inside, It translated loosely as 'Tommy don't you dare do this …. please'.

He had been haunted for the past three nights with nightmares of her running behind the car as he pulled away and left her on the sidewalk looking as if her entire world had come crumbling down around her . Tommy sat down heavily on a worn moth eaten couch and held his head in his hands.

'I had no choice but to break her heart because if I told her the truth, she'd be upset then angry then she would try to work it out but even though it hurts me as well I can't drag her into this, she's only seventeen for god's sake she can't be burdened with my troubles'. Tommy stood up and began pacing again.

He had never told Jude the real reason for he and Portia filing for divorce, a few months after they got married Portia discovered that she was pregnant.

They were too young to be parents but they couldn't stomach the idea of terminating the baby so they decided to go through with the pregnancy. Nine months later Portia gave birth to a beautiful baby girl whom they named Bianca, Tommy remembered the feeling of pride that had swelled up through him when she was born but he swallowed his feelings and they put their baby up for adoption. To this day Tommy still remembered the harrowing day that they left their daughter at the hospital .

Tommy and Portia were heartbroken for about a year but they knew they were doing the right thing so the scars and bad feelings soon faded but any love that Tommy and Portia had for each other faded as well and they ended up filing for divorce and Darius had never forgiven Tommy. Well they had built a sort of truce since they both began working together again but Tommy would never forget some of the fast ones D had pulled.

Such as the time he conned Jude into becoming a client in exchange for the rights to Frozen. Tommy had never been as furious with Jude as he was when he found out that she had practically signed away her soul to the proverbial devil. Another memorable D stunt was when he bought Georgia out of G Major and changed it into a Snoop Dog type HQ and forced them to do as he said or else their jobs were history.

However Darius had surprised Tommy in more ways than one by being a pretty okay boss and he always stuck his neck on the line for Jude and he even paid for her beat up old Mustang to be restored to its former glory.

Tommy sighed and flopped down on the couch again, he noticed a guitar lying beside it and picked it up and strummed a few chords.

His head was beginning to throb as he tried to make sense of everything that was ricocheting around his brain. He now was the sole provider of a seven year old girl who had just lost who she believed to be her parents in a horrific car crash and he had just 72 hours ago shattered the heart of the girl that he loved.

The burly thuggish guy came up into the attic and startled Tommy out of his thoughts. "I have a message from your dad".

Tommy stood up abruptly and stared coldly at the guy "Oh you have a message from him do you Bob , Perhaps it's an explanation of how he knew about a granddaughter that legally he isn't supposed to know that exists?".

Tommy angrily turned his back on Bob and kicked a nearby wardrobe in frustration "How the hell did he find out and how dare he meddle in my life".

Bob stood unflinchingly calm at this onslaught "You finished?". Tommy threw him a venomous look and pointed to the stairs "I don't care what he has to say so you can push off back under the rock where you came from and leave me and Bianca alone".

Bob held up his hands "Alright I'll leave you alone for now if you can answer me one question?". Tommy's face was contorted with anger "What" he snapped. Bob sat down on the musty couch "Who was the blonde?".

This simple question hit Tommy like a ton of bricks and the anger drained out of him replaced by sadness and regret. "She's just ….. my artist" he mumbled his voice tinged with misery.

"Yeah sure because an artist runs behind her producer's car like a woman possessed because she's worried about finishing a demo" he scoffed. Tommy sat down on the dusty floor beside the window and stared out of it "You know nothing about it" he whispered. "I can take a pretty good guess, you like her because she's pretty and she's fallen for you but you don't feel the same way and the fact that she is only seventeen doesn't enhance her appeal very much but she's got it into her pretty, dumb, blonde head that you care deeply for her when in fact you don't" commented Bob.

Tommy stood up suddenly and turned to Bob with icy fire in his blue eyes "Don't you dare suggest that I don't care about Jude" warned Tommy . Bob coolly folded his arms "Look Tom, she's just a piece of skirt that you fancied and then it became way too heavy so you dumped her, I understand". Tommy saw red and grabbed Bob by his front and threw him against the nearest wall. "You don't ever talk about Jude like that in front of me ever again Got it ?" he said in a deadly voice .

Bob raised his eyebrows smugly in spite of his current situation "Tommy you should remember that the boyfriend like protectiveness that you display for this Jude will get a few people talking about how honourable your intentions are". He smirked when he saw a dull flush creep up Tommy's cheeks "But I myself think you've let yourself be deluded into thinking that having an up close and personal relationship with a seventeen year old girl is okay".

Tommy couldn't hold back his fury any longer and drew back his fist and thrust it full force into Bob's face Bob toppled backwards against the wall clutching his face. Tommy rubbed his knuckles and stared vaguely out of the window "Don't you think I've been telling myself that what I feel for her is wrong, Every day for the last two years I've tried to stop myself falling hard for her but it was no use"

He laughed lightly "Some days she's all I can think about, Sad huh, but I guess that's how you feel when you're in love". Bob came over to Tommy, one side of his face flaming red. "You said 'love'?".

Tommy turned away from him so he wouldn't see his brimming eyes "Yeah I love her but it doesn't matter now because I broke her heart again and she'll never forgive me so will you just clear off and leave me alone". Bob opened his mouth as if to say something but thought better of it and dejectedly went down the stairs. Tommy gazed out the window at the rain falling heavily thinking of Jude for the umpteenth time that day.

A single tear rolled down his cheek as his heart longed for Jude, To see her sparkling blue eyes, her cheeky smile, to hear her sweet voice and to just spend time with her maybe writing a song or just hanging out. He so wanted to explain to her his reasons for leaving and he wanted to tell her something that he'd wanted to tell her ever since their first kiss "I love you Jude Harrison, I always have and I always will" he murmured, his breath fogging up the glass in the window.

Tommy wiped the tear away angrily and picked up the guitar once again and held it in hands thinking of an outlet for all his pain and inner heartache. He looked at the guitar and smiled half-heartedly "A song …. just what Jude would do". Tommy spent the next three hours working on the song. He poured all his pain, his aching for Jude, his self resentment and his feelings into that song.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Far Away**

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He knew the song was unfinished but he couldn't finish it. It needed something but Tommy couldn't tap into that part of his heart to write the ending, it hurt too much. The ending was at the back of his mind but he couldn't coax it out. He knew it had to be about Jude and him explaining to her his reasons for leaving but he couldn't even tell her in song because the vision of her hurt face always swam up to the surface of his mind whenever he thought about it.

Bianca came padding up the stairs in her cotton candy pink pyjamas, clutching her teddy bear and peered into the attic timidly "Uncle Tommy?". Tommy laid the guitar down "I'm here sweetheart, I thought you were sleeping? " .

She shot over to him like a bullet and clambered onto his lap. "I was but I was woken up by a loud noise, It's very scary up here" Bianca buried her head in Tommy's sweatshirt. Tommy pulled her close "Don't worry I'm here to protect you".

"I'm not scared, Teddy is" she snuggled into the teddy bear that lay in the crook of her arm. Tommy smiled and stood up and kissed her on the top of the head "Well tell Teddy that I'll make sure nothing bad happens" .

"Hear that Teddy, Uncle Tommy will keep us safe" she whispered to the bear. Bianca was already half falling back asleep so Tommy carried her back downstairs to her indigo coloured room.

He laid her down between the midnight blue sheets and tucked her in "Sweet dreams". He went to walk out the door when he heard her say softly "I love you Uncle Tommy. Tommy smiled and closed the door.

Bernard the butler came up the stairs "How is Miss Bianca sir ?". "She's gone back to sleep, the funeral yesterday exhausted her"

Tommy ran a hand through his hair "Bernard if anyone wants me or if Bianca wakes up, I'll be in the summer house". Bernard nodded "Very well sir, would you like me to fetch you a umbrella since it is raining rather heavily?". Tommy shook his head "Thanks but I'll be okay".

He ran up the stairs to the attic and grabbed the guitar and searched for its case.

He found it behind the sofa and slotted the guitar in and went downstairs. Tommy pulled on his leather jacket and pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up and went outside.

The rain was pelting down in a freezing downpour, within a few seconds he was soaked through . He ran to the red brick summer house that lay at the bottom of the vast garden just in front of a private woodland owned by the family with a path beside that led down to a crystal blue water lake with a jetty and a rowing boat bobbing beside it.

Tommy walked into the summer house and set the guitar down. The room reminded him of Jude's farm. He sat down the sofa and stared at the ceiling thinking of that day. God he royally screwed that up. He'd never forget the look on Jude's face when she revealed that she saw him kiss Sadie. She looked so hurt and betrayed. Tommy remembered that look because she had in her eyes the night she pushed him into the hot tub.

Tommy sighed deeply and stood up stretching. He hunted around and found a towel and began towelling his sodden hair dry. Tommy slung the towel over his shoulder and looked around the room shivering and spied a small hearth in the wall. He searched through his jacket for his lighter and found copies of Jude's albums. He turned the CDs over in his hands before putting the Sophomore album on.

As the sound of Jude singing 'Not Standing Around' filled the room , Tommy lay down on the sofa and closed his eyes listening to her perfect voice wishing for the millionth time that Jude was there at his side. He jumped up and shut off the CD player.

Tommy pummelled a cushion in frustration He grabbed the guitar and strummed the opening to 'Far Away'. 'Someday I might get this mess which is my life, sorted out' he thought bitterly. He sang 'Far Away' hoping that it might help but all it did was irritate him more.

The ending especially twanged at his last nerve because he knew it was unfinished and he was so frustrated that he couldn't write the ending .

Tommy wanted to break the guitar into a million pieces but he held his temper and set the guitar calmly on the sofa.

His head was still pounding so he decided to go outside and get some fresh air. He grabbed his jacket and turned to the door and was stunned to see Jude standing outside, the rain dripping wet off her. Tommy was rooted to the spot, unable to move or speak as he looked a her. They stood staring at each other, looking as if they couldn't believe their eyes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I myself think this chapter is quite inferior to the others I've written because when I finished it I wanted to scrap it and rewrite it (for the 56th time) but I thought I'd kept you all waiting long enough but feel free to disagree.

Please Read and Review and remember I love criticism because it makes me as a writer stronger.

In fact the only piece of criticism I've received was about my paragraphs and even then It was done nicely.

I'm sorry if my paragraphs are too long and/or too short but I'm useless at laying out my work

I'll try to update A.S.A.P so keep checking back :D

Thanks to all who have previously read and/or reviewed this fanfic  
…:Good Karma To You All:…

P.S I got the title for this chapter off a video on YouTube called Tortured Tommy Q so I'm crediting the person who made the title so as not to offend her/him and I'm sorry I don't remember your name whoever you are.


	7. A Broken Heart and A Bruised Jaw

Disclaimer : I do not own Instant Star, Or Any of It's Characters including : Jude Harrison, Tommy Quincy, Kwest, Sadie Harrison, Spiederman Mind Explosion, Darius Mills, Portia Mills E.T.C, I also do not own any of The Instant Star/Alexz Johnson lyrics

Author Note:

Okay I know I haven't updated in years practically and I'm really sorry but school has been murder this year

This was another exceptionally taxing chapter to write. I don't why these last two chapters were so hard to write but even though they were hard I still enjoyed writing them.

Please Read and Review + Daydreams and Dreams and Flashbacks are written in **_bold italics _**

And lyrics have o0o's before and after them

Passages from Jude's journal are written in _italics_

**I DO NOT OWN ANY LYRICS FEATURED IN THIS CHAPTER/FANFICTION**

**THEY BELONG TO A RECORD COMPANY/SONGWRITER/ARTIST TYPE PERSON BUT NOT TO ME !!!!**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The rain was lashing down on Jude drenching her from head to toe as she stood outside the nice red-brick summerhouse but it was like she didn't even notice. All her brain was focusing on was the sight of Tommy in front of her looking as stunned as she felt. His mouth was hanging open as if he couldn't believe that it was actually her standing in front of him.

Jude couldn't move an inch, it was like seeing him had rendered her speechless and unable to move. On the other hand she had never seen Tommy completely and utterly speechless, it was a strange sight to behold when she was used to always seeing a Tom Quincy who could speak back to anybody and everybody and who was always barking orders at people.

A bolt of lightning flashed overhead , startling them both out of their reverie. Tommy opened the door and wordlessly ushered her inside. Jude stood beside the fireplace nervously scuffing her feet wondering what the hell was she supposed to say to the guy who up until three days ago had been her producer, friend and potential love of her life.

He possibly was still all of those things but Jude just needed to know if he was the most important one on that list. Tommy shut the door and turned to her "So how'd your album release party go" he mumbled, his voice unsteady. Jude stared at him in utter disbelief "Cut the crap Tommy, How the hell do you think it went ?". Tommy rubbed the back of his neck as if a heavy load was straining him "Sorry that was tactless, It's just that- What are you doing here Jude?".

Jude was shocked by the abruptness of his question "Wh-Wh-What?" she stuttered. Tommy looked at her, his piercing blue eyes cutting through her like a knife "You heard me" he answered in hard voice "What are you doing here?". Jude wasn't bewildered anymore now she was angry "Oh like you even need to ask that Quincy, I came here for answers but now I'm having a hard time thinking why I bothered" she spat. "Answers for what ?" Tommy's face was etched with anger, bitterness and disgust.

Jude's rage boiled over at the look on his face and she yelled at him her voice choking with the tears that were on the verge of spilling "Oh how about why you left me screaming your name on the sidewalk as you drove away?", Tommy looked livid "That's my business" he snapped. "It's my damn business when you dump me right before our very first date" Jude looked as though would have liked very much to thump him right now.

Jude stared at him coldly and he returned her gaze just as icily but he broke away after a moment. "Don't you remember Tommy? 'Wanna go for dinner? Let me take you for dinner … Someplace nice' or did that slip your diminutive mind, you overbearing pompous pretty boy" she spat at him.

Tommy shook his head angrily "Why did you have to find me Jude? It all would have been okay if you had just stayed in Toronto". He avoided the look of sheer incredulity that Jude was giving him , "I went to pieces after you left Tommy, I abandoned the release party and followed Mason down to Barre and got extremely drunk" Jude bit her lip to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

Tommy sat down beside the window and stared out at the rain that was lashing down outside. "You know I really thought we were past this" said Jude her voice heavy and thick. Tommy looked up from where he sat "Past what?", Jude flopped down beside him "I thought we were past you breaking my heart" she sighed. Tommy opened his mouth as if to say something but apparently thought better of it. They sat in silence for a few moments processing everything. They kept stealing glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. Jude swallowed a large lump in her throat and licked her lips, steeling herself "Why did you leave Tommy?", the words flew from her lips before she could stop them.

Tommy didn't answer, he just kept looking outside. Jude waited and waited but still he remained silent. This continued ignorance incensed Jude because she had worked up the courage to ask him the question that had been on her mind since he left her that wretched night. "Well?" Jude asked trying to keep her temper in check. Tommy sighed "Well what?".

Fury exploded inside Jude compelling her to break Tommy's silent jaw but she withheld her anger 'Look Harrison there's no point getting angry with him now so cool it' her brain was urging her but she brushed it angrily aside and decided to give him a piece of her mind.

"Well don't you think I deserve an explanation after the thoughtless way you just left me, for why you didn't call me back after I left one hundred and twelve bloody messages on your cell and why did you not just stop and tell me what was going on Tommy because you know I would have listened and understood?", Every syllable was laced with growing anger .

Tommy stood up "You wouldn't understand and I can't tell you anything so just go home Jude". Jude practically screamed in frustration "God will you stop shutting me out and just tell me" she grabbed him by the shoulders so that they were face to face "Look haven't we been through enough together for you to trust me".

Tommy looked into her clear blue eyes and for a single moment believed that he could tell her his biggest secret and that everything would be okay but he knew in his heart that he couldn't because Jude was expecting a simple explanation like a relative had died or something and she wouldn't be prepared for the heartache it would cause her if he told her so he just shook his head "Go home Jude" he said roughly pushing her away and turned his back on her .

Jude closed her eyes for a minute, swallowed the growing lump in her throat once more and opened her eyes "Tommy". He turned around and Jude's fist came from nowhere smashing into his jaw, knocking him off his feet. Tommy lay on the floor rubbing his now bruised jaw, staring up at Jude in disbelief who was looking a her shaking hand in abject horror.

"O-oh m-my G-God" Jude was shaking so badly now that she had trouble keeping her words straight. She took one look at Tommy lying on the floor and turned on heel and fled from the room. "Jude WAIT!" he yelled after her, Tommy pushed himself up from the floor and tore out the door after her. He looked around him trying to find her in the densely falling rain.

He spotted her sitting down by the lake sobbing her eyes out, Tommy's heart wrenched at the sight of her looking so desolate and he ran down to her side and hunkered down beside her . She looked at him shamefully "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, It's just …." her words dissolved into more sobs as she buried her face in her knees. Tommy roughly pulled her close to him and they just sat there, the rain soaking them to the skin. "I'm so sorry Jude" Tommy murmured against her hair "I never wanted this to happen". "I don't think either of us expected this to happen" whispered Jude into Tommy's shoulder. Tommy tilted her head so that she was looking into his intense blue eyes "You got that right girl".

Jude sighed "Maybe fate is trying to tell us something". Tommy raised his eyebrows "Yeah" he said softly. They held each other's gaze for what seemed like an eternity and they both leant in tentatively, unsure of what they were doing. One side of Tommy's mind was screaming 'Kiss her' while the other side was bellowing 'Don't do it. The same battle was raging inside Jude's head as their lips inched closer and closer together 'Kiss him or don't kiss him'.

Lightning flashed across the sky illuminating their sodden faces. Tommy's head was positively swirling by now as he urged himself to pull back but his heart won over and his and Jude's lips met in a soft kiss.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


End file.
